Heartbeat
by autumn-renaissance
Summary: A quiet and secretive one-star technician girl loses her original self as her heart is replaced by a mechanical device. Influnced by the Kishin's madness, things can never get any worse. But Kid believes that she can change. KidxOC.


**Chapter 1: The Undiscovered Symmetry **

"Morning, Lu."

The half-opened, ruby red eyes of a certain technician scanned through the empty room with plain white walls and dark chocolate coloured furniture. She stepped towards the bedside, arranging the pillows and comforter as neat as possible. The cold morning breeze didn't leave the room. It hung on to the air particles like the whites on rice, giving staggering chills to the human residing in the space. Gently, the girl pressed her palm onto the bed and brushed away the irregular texture of the coating. Resulting the bed to look at its perfection. She moved centimeters away from the sleeping pod. Perfection? She rolled her eyes. Almost. As long as it looks clean and tidy, it's fine. She shrugged. Her long, dusty-rose coloured hair brushed against her lower waistline. Coughing, she stepped out from her bedroom and moved on to another daily stage of her life. Wearing the same trademark, everyday outfit.

Maroon turtleneck long-sleeved shirt with black stripes only as lines, with a black sleeveless, hooded jacket reaching her waist, matched with a mini skirt in the same colour spectrum of her turtleneck shirt, light gold thigh-highs and a pair of maroon shoes.

"Lu?"

She walked to the kitchen. Empty. Nothing was there on the table. Not even a speck of dust. She shook her head, pressing on the urge to get mad. Patience. Patience. That's what her late mother always reminds her to do, be patient. The ruby-eyed girl then noticed a stick note on the refrigerator, the words blessed in messy styled writing stating **"Breakfast at Maka's house today! All of the others are here, it'll be fun! –Lu".** She placed her right hand on her waist, slightly doing a pout on her cheeks as she firmly recognized how excited her weapon is to meet Blair at Maka's house instead of staying home with her. Sighing, and slightly smiling at the corner of her lips, her eyes met the second sentence. 'All of the others are here.' Meaning Maka's friends will be there as well. She dropped her hand down. Her eyes didn't seem to be as lively as it was before. She wished Lu would turn down the invitation because _he_ is going to be there. Or rather, _he_ is there, now. Oh God. She shrugged the weird feeling off her senses and tried to fasten her steps to the doorstep even though she knew it will happen otherwise. She put on her shoes, tapped it to the ground and walked towards the scythe-meister's house that's just a few steps ahead from hers. Never too far, yet too short to say that it was a walk.

The door creaked open. "Lu?" She preferred to mention her weapon's name first before anything else. A second later he appeared, with the cat witch Blair in her human form trailing behind him. Blair giggled and greeted the guest with her usual seductive tone but not as in to seduce her. Lucifer, the dark purple haired guy smiled as his mauve shade eyes sparkled as he pulled his meister further inside the house, straight towards the table where everyone else resides. The guest kept her voice in her throat, unable to speak a word. Her heart pounded furiously, cold sweat ran down her back. She hated surprises, but when dealing with Lucifer, he isn't him if there isn't a day without at least one or two surprises. Oh well. She confidently stepped ahead towards the murmuring crowd. The smell of bacon and toast filled every corners of the room.

"Ah, there you are, Freya-chan!" Maka stepped forward, wearing an apple green apron on her waistline, probably still making some more toasts for the guests—especially to the gluttony-when-it-comes-to-food blue-haired guy called Black Star. Freya bowed lightly to the friend of hers.

"Hello there, Maka-chan."

Maka smiled. "Have a seat, will you? I have to take care of the food and stuff. Sorry, I can't entertain you much with this number of guests in my house, hahah."

Freya nodded. "It's alright. I think Lu entertains me quite a lot already."

"Yeah, I sure do! Don't worry, Maka-chan~!" Lu smacked his meister's head from behind. Maka shook her head, and tried to stiff a chuckle. What a weapon.

The guest walked over to the dining table, ignoring all the noises the people were making in her surroundings. She sat on an empty seat and was grateful enough to find one by luck. Her eyes scanned over for Lucifer's presence. The weapon smiled as he ran slowly to her and patted her head. She flinched.

"Don't worry, Freya-chan, I'm just going to lurk around here, no where else~!" Lucifer chuckled, happily.

Freya glared at him. "Yeah, like I'd eat that. Sit here beside me and be still!"

"Trust me okay." He let go of his hand on her head. He lowered his posture to her level to be close to her face from the side. "Have fun. Talk to the people here, don't be so shy."

"I'm not being shy, Lu. I'm annoyed."

Lucifer shook his head and sighed, unable to utter a single word. "See you later then." He waved at her and left the dining room to join his recently so-called girlfriend, Blair.

She gasped, her crimson eyes widened in fright. "Where are you going, Lu?! Stay! Stay!"

"Awww Freya-chan~! Let him go~! And have tea with Patty okayy~!" A short-haired girl giggled as she gulped the tea in one go. A long-haired girl who was sitting beside her shrugged and ate her toast, completely oblivious and mind-her-own-business kind of girl, for now. The dusty-rose haired girl took a deep breath and calmed down. Madness is an everyday thing ever since Shinigami-sama encouraged her to hang out with these new people, she should get used to it somehow. She should be. Better be.

'Wait, so there's Patty and Liz. Then…' She looked at the person beside her. As expected, Shinigami's son is here as well. Death the Kid. Of all seats in this blasted dining room, why would he sit beside her? No, it's more like, why would she sit beside him? Either way, it's just scary. The son of a Shinigami, he is death itself. But he's death, the kid. Death the Kid. She shrugged the weird, cold, freezing feeling off her senses. She quietly stared at him solemnly. The three white stripes on his hair didn't change. His hair remained unsymmetrical as it is. It didn't really make him look horrible, frankly speaking. His sunshine-golden eyes never failed to mesmerize her. His pale white skin looked somehow radiant under the light—Gross! She couldn't use that kind of narrative voice, it's nauseating and overall disgusting for a reason. She shook her head vigorously and snapped back to earth. Might as well stir up a conversation before something else awful comes to the mind, or better, a suicide attempt might even pull a trigger on her senses.

"H-Hello, Kid-kun. It's a nice Saturday morning isn't it?" She felt like throwing up blood as to be the one who started a lame convo. Hell had never felt so close to earth before.

The Shinigami glanced at the person beside her with his ever so stunning golden eyes. God. What's with that low-class, dirt-like compliment on a death god? Her skin went pale, it felt as gruesome as puke. But it's true, the eyes are stunning… Ew. She swore to herself she'll try hanging herself to the ceiling if this point of view keeps up.

"Yes, the weather sure is good today, Freya-san." As boring as it sounded in words, Kid began to feel like throwing up himself. He ignored the tension and imperfection of the situation he was having. He tried. Sweat poured down his face. Imperfection? Could it be…Unsymmetrical? His senses began to crumble, no, in fact, his whole world began to fall apart….He need to distract himself from the sudden doomsday. Something symmetrical.

"Y-You know, Freya-san!" Kid got up from his seat, hitting his fist against the table, his golden eyes began to get all spirally and horrible as sweat poured continuously on his face. "Number 8 is symmetrical! Even if you cut it vertically or horizontally—The portions will still be equal!" He leaned a few inches closer to her. "Am I right?! Right?!"

"Yes, yes you are, you always do. Now just move your face away from me—I-I'm trying to…to get a glance at the clock behind you! Now move, Kid-kun!" The one-star technician started to distance herself from the Shinigami in order to safe herself from his madness. Patty giggled at her sudden demeanor. Liz's usual, calm mood diabolically changed. Annoyance was displayed on her face. Kid's losing it, again, for the gazillionth time. She ran over to the Shinigami, bickering on him for a while before praising him with nice symmetrical words to cheer him up, and Patty joined in as well.

The crimson-eyed entity picked up a pen out of nowhere and reluctantly grabbed the depressed Shinigami's hand. He blinked, slightly gasping for air. Her eyes remained downcast; it wasn't the time to face him directly with the eyes, the tension inside him would build up. She pointed the tip of the pen on the lines on his palm, "Look at the lines here, they're forming an upside-down "V" which means the number "8" in Arabic numerical system. It goes the same-" She grabbed his other hand, "—as here, the upside-down "V" is there as well, and it means the same, the number "8". This concludes that—

" She quickly let go off his sweaty palms and brush her contaminated ones on her sleeves. "Death the Kid is symmetrical."

"Whoaaaaaa." Kid's eyes regain it's light—now even brighter than the sun's blazing rays. Tears of happiness were shed. Liz let out a satisfied sigh, and Patty continued on cheering the Shinigami on how symmetrical he is. Nobody dared to speak a word about the hair issue. Let it be…buried, for now.

Patty grabbed Kid's hands in hers and cheered. "Kid-kun is symmetrical! Kid-kun is the most symmetrical person in the world! He has number 8 in both of his hands! Tee Hee~"

"Actually everyone has that." Liz muttered softly to herself, in a bored tone. She turned to the long-haired girl beside her. "But I admit that's a pretty brilliant way to cheer him up, Freya-san. What just inspired you to say it, I wonder? Kid himself?"

"Oh." The crimson eyes began to lose its light. The irony to Kid's currently sparkling, amazing golden orbs.

"Frankly, I truly think symmetry exists in every human being. Be it a lot or in small amounts. Symmetry is a natural phenomenon. It's a huge part of nature and because of that I can confidently say symmetry is beautiful. Just because of that."

Liz smirked. "But the thing is, you never paid attention with symmetry before you met Kid-kun, that's what I'm curious about."

Freya swiftly closed her eyes and chuckled, trying her best not to lose herself. "Liz, your curiosity gone way too much, it's beyond limits, you know?"

Liz walked closer to her and pinched both of her cheeks. "Just admit it, will you? At least to me alone since this is a girl's thing! It's interesting to know that a technician like you who frequently keeps your cool and rarely caught blushing has actually fall head to heels to a goddamned spoiled son of a Shinigami!"

"Ow-Liz-stop pinching me-It's hurts so bad! Ow!"

Later Kid walked closer to them, inspecting the situation. "Oi Liz, Freya-san, what's with all the ruckus?" Liz finally had her hands off her and scoffed. "Nah, it's a girl's thing, Kid. No worries." She smirked. Freya shrugged and rolled her eyes. Kid frowned.

"A girl's thing?" Kid narrowed his eyebrows. He began to feel suspicious. Liz nodded, nonchalantly.

"Yes, it's our little secret, isn't it Freya-chan?"

"It's not even a secret, Liz-san! Whatever you possess in mind, it's all preposterous, and purely fictional." Freya protested. She could feel her hands shaking nervously and it's not good. She thought of leaving this place, as soon as possible. "—And I have better taste in guys, seriously!"

"We'll see." Liz chuckled menacingly under her breath. Freya turned around and prepared to leave the scene before anything else happens.

"Oh, before you leave, Freya-san." Kid calmly walked towards her and put a grip on her shoulders. She stopped her tracks and faced him from behind. "Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you. It's nice to know how observant you are about symmetry. Maybe we can talk a lot more about it next time?" He proposed, yet his face expression remained still.

She blinked. "I'm not that observant, like you, Kid-kun. I'm just stating the obvious. And maybe, yes. Maybe. You're welcome. Now if you excuse me—" She twitched, as her aching ears sensed a giggle coming from Liz and Patty from behind. "—I must leave."

"Alright. I do hope to see you at the school's anniversary festival tonight, Freya-san."

"Yes I'll be there, don't worry. Goodbye, enjoy your day." She walked further away from the room and waved at him for a split second.

Kid waved back at her, clueless of what her situation might there be. "See you later."

Soon enough, she finally managed to fully get away from the situation and the hell that simply developed from a simple conversation. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, thinking of things she'd done, which felt horrible for a reason. She smiled, slightly, to brush off the worries. She met Death the Kid a few months ago and technically now they're friends, or comrades, or something between those lines but to get closer to him isn't in the list of plans. She should've known, from the bottom of her heart, that getting along with Death the Kid wouldn't be as nice as it sounds. She had a sterile expression on her face, barely able to smile after all that madness that came crashing upon her for unknown reasons. Maybe, she thought, a life alone with only Lucifer in it, no one else is way better. Yet even Lucifer has Blair in his life now. But then again, things would be all messed up for her if it weren't for them lurking around inside the chapters in the story of her life…Meanwhile, Lucifer stared at her from afar, wondering what went wrong between his meister and the perfectionist son of the Shinigami.

"Whoa, is something wrong back there, Freya-chan?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much. Let's head home, shall we?"

Lucifer paused, for a while, before agreeing to her commands. He knew she would answer as such. Freya had always been super-secretive, and she only talks about things that do not bother her mind and soul. But ever since she met that symmetry-obsessed brat, something changed about her. He wasn't really sure what but since they have worked together for a long time and their wavelengths usually match each other very well, it's common for him to sense something wasn't right about her.

'What Liz said isn't right. I'll not let my guard down. I bet my honour as a one-star technician, that I do not love Death the Kid. If I do, I'll repair my honour by telling him the truth and face the consequences by myself.' She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. 'It even sounded stupid, come on….I love myself more than anyone else anyway. Make Lucifer the second. That's it. Besides, I can't love him. He's a Shinigami. A one-star technician and a Shinigami, in love. Like the earth and the sun. It's ironic. Incomprehensible and irrelevant. Totally…unsymmetrical.' Fear managed to get the best of her. She shivered at the thought, the whole idea. She shook her head in denial. 'Anyway, I have to get ready for the festival. What kind of dress should I wear….Huh, probably something that's matching to Lu's suit. That'll be nice. He'll love it, I'm sure.'

Amidst the confusion, she never knew what's coming for her in the near future. If she did, she wouldn't decide to hang around the circle of friends she has now. If she did, she would have avoided the golden-eyed Shinigami, for eternity.

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, chapter 1 finished. I think I wrote it just fine. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this one. Hahah.


End file.
